Star in My Eyes
by Stalker Status
Summary: Tifa wanted to tell Cloud about how she felt about him, but the moment was ruin. Cloud walked out leaving behind Tifa with a broken heart. However things may change for the better when Tifa's friend came to visit and helps her sort her relationship.
1. Meet Garrett Wickham

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, references, or Franchises. All rights goes to Square Enix. I do however, own Garrett Wickham, a character I made up. :D_**

"_I wish every night was like this. Starry and bright."_

"_Mhm.."_

"_Cloud... can I ask you a question?"_

"_Yeah, what's up?"_

"_This is kind of embarrassing for me, and such.."_

"_Tell me, whats on your mind."_

"_Cloud... do you love me?"_

"_..."_

"_Oh forget that I asked, it was really stupid and rude of m-"_

"_I... I'm sorry. I have to go now.."_

"_Wait!"_

He drove off with his Fenrir away from 7th Heaven. She broke down, sobbing and blaming everything was her fault. She thought she drove him away.

"_I didn't mean to-"_

Br-ring! The alarm went off, (8 A.M.) Tifa woke up and finds a tear in her eyes. _I wish... that it was just only a dream._ She wiped it off, got out of her bed and brushed her long brunette hair. She dragged herself over to her closet and dress in her usual outfit: a white tank top with a black vest zippered over it with black shorts down over her thighs exposing her knees, and black sneakers.

_Sigh_, "Another ordinary day." Tifa said as she looked out her window; the weather has lately been gloomy, and she often thought about the blond hair man. It's been many months since she saw him and she misses him quite terribly. _Maybe it was a bad idea to confront him, I should have kept how I felt to myself, then maybe he would still be here for the kids..._

She went downstairs, and made breakfast for herself and the kids, two slices of toast, scrambled eggs, and oatmeal. Everyday was a repeating routine for Tifa: wake up, make breakfast, take the kids to school, go to work, eat dinner, go to sleep.

Today was different. The door was getting pounded by a man outside yelling and screaming Tifa's name out. "HEY TIFA! IT'S ME! YOUR HOMEBOY GARRETT! LET ME IN!"

She dropped what she was doing and quickly opened the door as the ecstatic strange man merrily rushed inside and hugged her.

"Garrett! I haven't seen you in ages! How have you been?" asked Tifa. A smile lit up in her face, something no one has seen in such a while.

"Tsk, Edge is still a wasteland, seriously Hun, have you considered moving elsewhere...?"

"Haha. I find Edge to be home," she smiled again. "So what brings you here?"

"Well I wanted to see my BFFLY! Why you no excited to see me?" asked Garrett.

"Haha, oh Garrett! I am always excited to see you," she replied.

She invited the man inside the bar, and made him coffee as they sat down at one of the booths to talk about old times.

"So darling, tell me about your love life. When was the last time you got freakay with another man?"

"Oh... What love life?" she murmured. Tifa was blushing that she may have looked more red than the apples on the counter. She has been avoiding this question for quite some time.

"Aw, Ti-fi. What happened to the blond guy? What was his name?"

"Cloud..."

"Mhmm yeah! Jesus, he's delicious."

"Haha, you always knew how to make me laugh," she chuckled. "Let's just say... he has commitment issues."

"Honey, talk to me about it." said Garrett, he looked worried at Tifa. He knew that Cloud was all she ever talk and thought about. Behind her smiles, he could see her sadness, wanting to let it out and cry, yet he also knew that she would not break down in front of anyone, even if it was one of her closest friends.

"Alright, maybe one of these days. Right now, not yet. It's still too soon." replied Tifa softly.

"Maybe you should go back into the sea, lots of fish out there. Plus, a slice like you... Any fish would want you."

"I don't just want anyone.."

"Pft, please girl, with your bo-" Garrett was interrupted by a little girl walking down the stairs.

"Tifa, I'm hungry... who's he?" asked the young child.

"Marlene, this is my good friend Garrett Wickham. It's been years since you met him," answered Tifa.

"Oh mah god! Marlene you grown so much! Dearies we have to go shopping!" shouted Garrett.

"Shh, you are going to wake up Denzel," shushed Tifa.

"Ooooo, who is he?" questioned the curious man.

"A boy... that Cloud and I adopted..."

"Oh... I'm sorry," apologized Garrett. "Hey, let me make it up to you. We can all go shopping after breakfast. I'll take you to... Bloomingdale!"

"Garrett! That store, is a bit pricy."

"Nonsense! I feel bad for bringing up you know who with the do. It's on me" Garrett smiles.

"Haha, alright you win. I actually do need more clothes. If you saw my closet, you probably yell at me." joked Tifa.

The trio ate and waited for Denzel to come down for breakfast. He didn't question Garrett, as he strangely looked at the red haired man dressed so fashionable. Denzel just kept staring as he ate. Even by the time he finished, he kept on staring at Garrett. _Whoa what on Gaia is he wearing? And I thought Cloud dressed weird._

"Alright! Let's bounce to the mall!" exclaimed Garrett.

The four all left 7th Heaven and drove off to Edge's Mall in Tifa's Honda Civic. _After shopping, we should pimp her car out too... _thought Garrett_._

Tifa drove, while driving and paying attention on the road, she began thinking to herself. _Maybe having Garrett here is a good idea for a while. I could use the company of a friend. Mhm, that might help me get my mind off of Cloud... _She looked over at Garrett who was singing along with the radio. _If anyone can get me out of this funk, it's Garrett_. She smiled and continue to drive on.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_It's been a while since I wrote a FanFic. (Just about 4 years D:) This is my first... humor/romance Fic? Lol, I honestly don't know why I wrote this, but I ended up liking the story and its direction. I am a huge CloTi fan, however their relationship in other fan fics are too depressing, I wanted to make one that would take us out of the depression funk. I think Tifa should win for once, and finally receive her happy ending she deserve. _

_ This story is to share with my friends, so hate it, like it, review it, I wrote it for sheer entertainment. :F_


	2. Fashion Disaster

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, references, nor franchises, except Garrett Wickham. I made him up. All rights goes to Square Enix.**

**Chapter 2: Fashion Disaster.**

**Thursday:**

"Judas! Judaas Judas! Judaas Judas! Judaas Judas! GAGA!" Garrett sang obnoxiously. "Omg, I love Lady Gaga! She is my idol!"

"I noticed. Maybe you should turn down the radio..." suggested Tifa. "We're almost at the mall."

"Alright fine." replied the man. He turned down the volume of the radio, the kids were sitting in the back, speechless. Garrett was no ordinary human in their opinion, they thought he was on a happy pill (AKA DRUGS). Arriving at the mall, Tifa parked her car on the first level of the parking lot, and the three began walking towards the entrance, to found it almost deserted.

"Wow this economic crisis really kills businesses." stated Garrett. "Good thing we are consumers. Come on now! No crazy bitchetz pushing and shoving to get in front of the line or old ladies jacking everything they see!"

They shopped, or rather followed into whatever store Garrett went into.

"Marlene, whoever dresses you must be blind! I'm just being honest sweetie." criticized Garrett.

"But... Tifa dress me..." replied Marlene softly. Tifa laughed it off, it was true, she wasn't a fashionista like Garrett was. It was always comfortable first, look good later.

" My point exact." said Garrett. "No worries! Uncle Gary is here to help you out!"

They shopped to what it seems like hours, he bought the family many outfits (mostly for himself), there was no way to pack it all into the car.

As they walked toward the exit of the mall, some familiar faces were coming inbound. "Tifa!" shouted a young woman with short dark brown hair.

"Yuffie! Barrett! Vincent! What are you guys doing here?" asked Tifa.

"Daddy!" yelled Marlene as she ran up to Barrett and hugged him.

"Shopping silly." said Yuffie. She looked around and whispered to Tifa "For Cid's birthday.."

"Oh yeah! I already got him a gift back at the bar. A bottle of the finest Bacchus's wine, I hope he enjoys it." Tifa stated. "What about you guys?"

"Oo fancy." said Garrett. "Those bottles are so hard to find nowadays."

"Yeah, its pretty expensive Tifa. I got him a a brand new pair of goggles." said Yuffie. "That ancient thing on his head... needs to go."

"I got him a pack of cigarettes." murmured Vincent.

"I got him... a pack of cigarettes too..." said Barrett. "But hey! It's the thought that counts. He'll enjoy this more than anything."

"Haha, that's so true Barrett." laughed Tifa. "But smoking is only going to kill him faster. That man can go through a dozen pack a day."  
>"That's good. One less cranky old man in the world." said Vincent.<p>

Tifa laughed at Vincent's comment, but ceased when Yuffie mentioned the one person Tifa wanted to get her mind off.

"I heard Cloud is coming too... Oh sorry Tifa, I didn't mean to mention you know who." apologized Yuffie.

"It's alright, of course he has to come, it's Cid!" exclaimed the nervous brunette. _ Of course he's be there, Cid is one of his friends. He wouldn't miss it. I should bring Garrett with me, hopefully he can be a distraction, Cloud won't get anywhere near someone like him. Hehe perfect plan yet. _She turned over to Garrett. "Hey Garrett. You should come to the birthday party too. No need to stay back at the bar alone."

"Oh sure! I love parties." replied Garrett.

"Haha okay. Well, we better get going, see you there Tifa!" said Barrett. "Oh, wait! Can I steal Marlene for the weekends? I need to catch up with her."

"Sure Barrett. She misses you a lot. It would be good for her." answered Tifa.

Marlene left with Barrett and the remaining three all left the mall and drove back home.

"Tifa? May I ask what happened between you and Cloud?" asked Garrett.

"Oh.. I'll tell you about it later." replied the nervous woman. She turned back to look at Denzel, she knew how much he looked up to Cloud and was curious when Garrett bought him up. She felt bad that she didn't tell the truth to Denzel about what happened to Cloud. She had lied and said he was on a business trip, delivering packages to far places.

_I don't know what you are hiding Tifa, but whatever it is. I will find out._ Garrett stared at her for a while, then slowly turning his head back onto the road.

_**Saturday:**_

Tifa was getting ready to hit the road and head over to Rocket town with Garrett and Denzel, however she find herself in a very huge problem..

"Garrett! I don't know what to wear!" screamed the brunette. "Help me!" She had an intention, and that was to wow her blonde hair man, and hopefully get him to feel what he has been missing out. She somewhat wanted to get back at him, yet felt guilty that she wanted to go through with this. _It's been many months since he left Tifa! Get over him, you are a big girl and you can move on with your life._

"Okay! Okay! Chillax!" yelled Garrett. "Well, let's go through your closet... Tifa... what the ef is this? You call this a closet? Disgrace to any fashion industry."

As he continued raiding the woman's closet, he was very displeased. Finding nothing formal, classy, nor fashionable in there.

"Well, there's really no purpose to wear dresses and such if there's never a special occasion around here. What about that purple dress over in the back?" She pointed at an exposing purple dress she had wore once at Wall Market.

"No... just no. That just screams out 200 gils Prostitute. Really? The dress is too short, it is way too much purple you would look like a bloated Plum walking around in that especially with your curves. Worst of all, it exposes... pretty much everywhere... Now I don't know if you want to go on a man hunt with that but, please burn that later. Okay?" criticized the Fashion expert. Tifa nodded. A light lit up in Garret's mind. "Hmm, I think I have the dress just for you."

He ran into the guest's room where he had been staying, and grabbed a dress from his suitcase. "Well, I was suppose to bring this dress to my brand, however this is an urgent emergency! You need this more than the company do!"

Denzel and Garrett were waiting downstairs in the bar while she changed into the dress. Denzel wore a white dress shirt with a blue tie around his neck, neatly tailored slacks with a black leather belt around his waistline. Garrett on the other hand, wore a black bow tie loosely on his white silk dress shirt underneath his expensive black leather coat. "Looking spiffy Denzel." said the fashion wonder.

"Umm.. Thank you?" replied the shy young boy.

The door swung opened and the clacking of heels were walking down the stairs. The two males looked and were in awe as Tifa walked down. The dress was perfect for her, it presented her figure and beauty so well. A beautiful crimson red strapless dress ruffled down to her knees with a black ribbon around her waist dropping down behind her bottom half to her knees, along with black strapped 3 inch heels by Marciano on a beautiful woman.

"Wow Tifa, you look stunning." said Garrett. "I knew it. I am a genius. this dress compliments your brown ruby eyes, and your body. And oh girl, don't get me started about your hair. It is absolutely thick, volume, and silky. Who ever did your hair is an artist. *Cough me cough*."

"Wow... You look really beautiful." said Denzel.

"Thank you" smiled Tifa. "Come on, we don't want to be late."

_She does look amazing... Fake. Bitch. She hates heels, it's going to murder her feet. "Comfortable first, look good later. She never stressed out how she looks. I wonder if it has to do with blondie..._ He recalled her turning red when his name was mentioned at the mall and how she always avoid the questions. _Oh Tifa, on a scale of one to ten, You are a 20. For sure you'll get him back... but there's one thing that troubles me... Why? What happen between you two and why only him? _He kept quiet about his thoughts. He didn't want her to feel upset when he asked her before. _Let's see how well this goes._

He looked at her again, and smiled. Curious as he was, he didn't want to ruin the moment for her. For the first time, Tifa looked and felt confident, beautiful; he never looked at his friend that way. She looked truly amazing.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I wrote chapter two while writing Chapter one :D There was so many ideas going through at once, I needed to split them into chapters before I forget D: There was no way to combine to two into 1 chapter, it would be a hot mess. Anyways, Chapter three is on its way, it might actually get into the romance part. Got to update fast for a certain someone -.-. Anyways thanks for reading my story! Like it, hate it, Review it. Tell me how I can improve on my writing skills or make the story even more interesting. <strong>


	3. Cid Turns 36

**Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, references, or franchise. Except Garrett Wickham. All rights goes to Square Enix**

**Chapter 3: Cid turns 36**

As they were driving in Rocket town, Tifa almost crash into Cid's airship, the most important thing in his life.

"Omg, You almost crashed into that, He could have killed you!" shouted Garrett.

"Sorry! I'll be careful next time." said Tifa, however in her mind she wanted Cid to kill her, so she doesn't have to go through the pain of seeing Cloud again.

Arriving at the the front door Tifa mention not to tell anyone that she almost hit Cid's airship as she knock on the door, Shera answered it. "TIFA! Come in come in!"

Entering into the house, Tifa sees her friends who were all having a great time, drinking and laughing, however, there was one person that really stood out to her. It happen to be Cloud Strife; he standing next to Vincent, tall and proud in his black suit holding his drink, but he intensely stared at her and was captivated by the beautiful brunette walking into the room. _Wow, she is amazingly beautiful. Why can't I just tell her how I feel about her? I shouldn't have ran away... ugh I hate myself for this. _He began walking towards her.

"Garrett, can you pretend to be per-occupied with me? I don't want to talk t-..Hi Cloud!" Tifa greeted.

"Good evening Tifa. Hello... Garrett was it?" asked Cloud. Not focusing on the the red spiky hair man, he put all his attention into the stunning young lady.

"Yeah. Helloooo Cloud!" replied Garrett. He winked at Tifa, but she shoved him away from her.

"How you been?" questioned Cloud. "It's been a while."

"I know right? Well, my company is working har-" Garrett was cut off when Cloud said he was talking to Tifa. "Oh aha, silly ole me. I'll just leave you two love birds alone." He walked away winking and nudging at Tifa. The brown eyes girl and blue eyes man both blush as red as Tifa's extravagant dress.

_Ohhh Garrett. I hate you so much! Making this even more awkward than it is _Tifa thought to herself. "Well, the bar is still busy as ever, the kids are doing well in school." rambled the nervous barmaid.

He didn't seem to mind that she was going on and on, talking about random things, in fact he was memorized by her voice. He was infatuated by her, it seems that they were the only two people here. Cloud felt as if he was standing and listening to a beautiful goddess, so hypnotized by her, he began to feel nervous, anxious, all these strong feelings making him uneasy to reply back to her questions, he just nodded every time she asked something. Tifa on the other hand, kept on talking and talking, she was extremely nervous, it was impossible for her to shut up. Luckily, their conversation concluded when Cid, the birthday boy said it was time for presents so everyone gather around.

_Thank god Cid! I am such an idiot, I wonder if he could even understand anything I said, so embarrassing._ Tifa thought to herself.

_Crap... Did she know I wasn't paying attention? I feel bad, she's going to think I'm a heartless jerk. But... she looks so... What am I thinking. She probably hates me for that night..._ thought Cloud.

They two walked together nervously towards the crowd, Cid was getting ready to open his presents.

"Okay guys. I want to see what everyone got for me, kekeke." said the excited man. He opened up Yuffie's gift first, a pair of brand new goggles. "Umm thank you? They look really nice Yuffie, but red ain't my style..."

"But this would look so cute on you!" exclaimed the ninja.

"%$*&, I don't want to look cute you *&$^!" yelled the man. He continued to the next present, Barret's. "A pack of cigarettes... I don't know how long this would last but thank you..."

"Haha. No problem! Don't go use it all at once!" shouted Barrett.

Cid opened up Vincent's gift next. "..."

"..." -Vincent.

"... Another... pack of... cigarettes..." murmured Cid.

"Pretty much... In case you use up all of Barrett's present... here's another one to satisfy you..." said the dark mysterious man.

"Yeah, we are smart, knowing you, it's 2 packs!" shouted Barrett.

"^&*#, I don't know what to say.. but *&$^%, urghhh thank you guys..." cursed the enraged birthday boy. "Well, let's open up Garrett's gift next." He unwrapped the neatly wrapped box, and found a pair of vintage versace sunglasses. "Wow, this... is nice."

"Hehe, Tifa told me how much you love driving your airship, so I bought you a pair of sunglasses to prevent UV rays from destroying your eyes." giggled Garrett.

"Even though I don't know you that well, this is one of the best gifts I ever got." said Cid. He picked up Tifa's gift. He unwrapped the paper and found a bottle of Bacchus's wine. "Oh my god.. Tifa... This is Bacchus's wine. How on Gaia did you find this?"

"Well, I do sell wine for a living." she replied.

"Thank you..." He was in awe. Bacchus's wine was one of the most expensive and luxurious wine out there. He placed the bottle on the table, to make sure he wouldn't drop and break it. He took the final present, and opened it up. It was a iron silver spear from Cloud. "Wow, this is beautiful... my new baby."

"Mhm, happy birthday Cid." replied Cloud. He glance at Cid but slowly over to Tifa, he was still immobilized by her. _It's Cid's Birthday. He is the center of attention, Stop looking at her Cloud. Remember she probably hates you now._

"Well, thank you guys. For coming to my party and being here. It's hard... to turn... that age.." cried Cid. "You guys are the best!"

"Aww birthday boy is tearing up!" shouted Yuffie.

"Am not!" he yelled. A little tear came out of his eye and everyone in the room laughed.

The party was slowly coming into the end, leaving a drunk Cid on the couch and Yuffie on the floor. Vincent was first to leave, then Barrett and the kids. Marlene missed Denzel, she asked if he could stay over with her at Barrett's place, who kindly agreed. Tifa and Garrett were leaving the house, but were stopped when Cloud ran up to them.

"Hey Tifa." said Cloud. "I was wondering, if.. uh if you are not busy, maybe we can grab a drink or dinner sometimes."

"Oh!" replied the surprised Tifa. "That would sound nice. I want to know what you been doing lately. Got a lot of catching up to do."

"Yeah, I really miss you and the kids." he answered back. "I been working. Deliveries aren't going to deliver themselves you know?"

"Haha, that's great. I'm glad that you are still in the delivery business." Tifa smiled.

Oh how much he missed her smiles. It was one of the things that he loved about her. She is the type of person who can't verbally express her emotions, but her smiles is one of her features that he could see her true emotions, and it often brightens his day.

"Hey Tifa?" asked Garrett, who has been standing next to her. "Is there anything you want to ask Cloud? Or even say to him?"

"Oh you have something to ask?" questioned Cloud.

"Oh yeah... I.." She was in trouble now. _Dammit Garrett, you got me into this mess_. _I'm going to kill you. Bring you back from the dead just to kill you again._ "I wanted to know how did you keep your hair so spiky yet silky."

"Oh... I use Aussie." He replied.

"Haha, add some Roo to your Doo." joked Garrett. "Tifa, just continue doing your herbal. You want volume and hydrated hair, You have long hair. Aussie won't help."

She and Cloud laughed. "Well Garrett. What do you use?" asked the curious blond. "Your spikes is perfectly symmetrical and it looks hydrated and silky."

"It's a hair secret." he answered. "But if you most know. I use Lo' Real. Because I'm worth it." He took Tifa's hand, winked at Cloud and the two and walked away. Left in confusion he stared at the duo walking to Tifa's car. _Is that guy... hitting on me? _

"Wow Garrett, did you really have to do that?" giggled Tifa.

"Girl, I saved you right there." said Garrett.

"Saved me? You got me into this mess!"

"Well, you aren't being honest." answered a serious Garrett. "Tifa I want to know. You are not that hard to read. What's up between you two. He's still totes into you and you still have feelings for the guy. No more secrets. Please tell me what's going on."

"Alright, I'll tell you when we get home. But it's going to be a long story." replied Tifa. She entered into her car with Garrett and drove back to Edge.

"Pick up some ice cream on the way, and we have alcohol in the bar, kids aren't here. No distractions. I have all the time for you." he told her as he put his arm around her shoulders. "I am always here for you whenever you feel troubled."

Tifa couldn't help, but smile. She was thankful that she had a friend like Garrett. The perfect friend to talk, and laugh with.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The hair dialogues between the three, were from their shampoo slogan :D For years now, everyone wants to know how Cloud gets his hair so spiky. Now you know. **

**The next chapter may be more serious. It's time for Tifa and Garrett, have the talk to clear all the confusions and reasons of why Tifa and Cloud is at where they are. I'll try to put some of Garrett's humor into the next chapter, maybe even a plot twist ;)**


	4. Confessions

**_Disclaimer: (As usual) I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, references, franchises. Except for Garrett Wickham. All rights goes to Square Enix._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Confessions<strong>

Arriving back to 7th Heaven around 11pm, the duo entered the empty bar, with red wine and ice cream. Tifa got glasses, bowls and spoons from the cabinet and joined her friend at one of the booths. She looked at him, and sighed, she didn't know where to begin.

"Alright Garrett." said Tifa. "It all started when I was closing up the bar one day. It was getting really late, and I wanted to get some sleep. But when I stared at the sky while wiping down tables and I thought to myself, 'Wow, I have never seen the sky so beautiful, stars and moon was shining.' It was rare to ever see it this magnificent." She turn over to Garrett, pour some wine into their glasses, then took a sip. That sip of red wine eased some of her tension. "Anyways, I climbed up onto the roof to get a view of it. It was the most peaceful and quiet night, I felt so calm and relax... Well, until Cloud drove in, his Fenrir engine is pretty loud. I shouted down at him to join me, which he agreed."

Garrett scooped ice cream into their bowls, and took a spoonful of the delicious sea salt ice cream. Wow, one of the best flavors he ever had._ Remind myself to buy some of this ice cream for the road! _ He looked back at Tifa. "Then what happen? Did you two get it on?" He winked.

"Haha, no. You know me. I wouldn't go that far." replied Tifa. "We sat on the roof to what seems like hours. Admiring the moon and stars, I could have stayed up there forever! I asked him, isn't this one of the most beautiful nights you have ever seen? I wish it looked like this every night, Edge's night always felt gloomy and cold. Well, I turned over and looked at him, you can notice that his mind was elsewhere. When he turn to me, his blue mako eyes stared into my own eyes, I was drawn into them. More blue than an aquamarine, it felt as if it was touching my soul. Haha, silly me."

"No, you are right. Guys with blue eyes, are really gorgeous. Take at look at Squall Leonhart. Oh my damn, sexy beast." joked Garrett. "Sorry, continue with your story, I am interested."

"Haha, alright. Well, I asked him what's wrong, but all I got was 'nothing.' Of course he wasn't going to tell me, he never does..." Tifa said softly. She looked down at her ice, haven't had a taste of it, she was just poking it with her spoon. "I wish I was more helpful, but there was nothing I could do. I feel so useless Garrett! Nothing I can do would make him smile, laugh or even talk... All I ever got was his passive expression to me..." She began to cry. Tears were rolling down her eyes, usually she would try to keep the tears from escaping her eyes, but she couldn't handle keeping them in any longer. " I wanted to tell him... that I love him... but there was never any moment."

Garrett put his arms around her, hopefully it's enough to comfort her, he put his head on her shoulder. "Hey, there will be the time, and hopefully, it's the right guy you confess to."

She smiled. "Well, I really wanted to know... How he felt about me. I tried hinting it out, yet ever time I tried to, I got nothing out of him. So I made the approach. Stupid mistake I ever made."

"Oh my god, what did he say?"

_**Flashback **_

_"Hey Cloud? Can I ask you a question?" asked the nervous barmaid. She was trembling with fear and anxiety. Fearing the rejection, she desperately wanted to know his answer._

_ "Ye__ah, what's up?"_

_ "This is embarrassing for me, and such..."_

_ "Tell me, what's on your mind."_

_ "Cloud... do you love me?" she murmured. _

_ "Uh..." He turned away to hide his bright red face. How can he answer that? It was out of the blue, he wanted to say yes, but he didn't know how to tell her. She didn't know, he hesitated for a while, she took that as a rejection. _

_ "Forget that I asked, it was really stupid and rude of me." The brunette turned away too. Shocked that he didn't answer, her world crumbled down, her heart wanted to explode, in disbelief he didn't answer her. Her hopes were crushed, and she couldn't feel anything but numbness._

_ "I'm sorry, I have to go..." He rushed back down to the bar and rode off with his Fenrir._

_ "Wait! I didn't mean to..." She watched the blond hair man drove off Edge, and pray that he would return back._

_**Flashback ends**_

"Wow Tifa, I'm sorry." said Garrett. He hugged her closer to him. Feeling the sorrow of his friend, he wiped some of her tears off. How he wishes that she would find her happiness again. It wasn't fair for someone kind and gentle like Tifa to deserve this pain. "Maybe he was just shy... you did ambush him from out of the blues."

"I don't think so Garrett. I think he's still in love with Aeris." replied Tifa. "I wouldn't blame him, she's perfect. She can bring out the best in him: happiness, emotions, feelings... something I can never do. The way he looks at me... and the way he looks at her... completely different."

"The flower vender who died years ago?" asked Garrett. He recalled a light brown hair woman in a bright pink dress and crazy long hair. _What the... Cloud, that's gross. Well, maybe her personality makes up for her physical appearance._

"Mhm, he's not truly over her. When he looks at her, you can see sheer joy and happiness. Talking to her was like 'Wow, all my problems are gone.' Even when she's gone, he goes to her church almost everyday, and stays there, even for days."

"Tifa..."

"I hate myself Garrett!" Tears were rolling down into her sea salt ice cream, Tifa's face was getting pale, and her eyes are becoming puffy from crying too much. At this rate, there won't be any more tears to cry. "Why can't I be optimistic or confident like her? I'm jealous of her, even when she's dead, all these years, I'm still jealous of her." She looked down, shaking with sorrow. "I don't know anymore Garrett, I feel that my heart has been ripped out of me ever since he drove away. And I try to keep a strong face for the kids, and do this fucking routine chore everyday like nothing was wrong! At night, when the kids are asleep, I break down, like right now when no one can see me, I cry myself to sleep, and think about it. I'm not strong enough like everyone thinks I am. I should have been the one to die, at least then, he would be happy with her, and I don't ever have to feel this."

"No, don't you ever say that." Garrett was beginning to tear up. "I love you Tifa. And you don't deserve to die or be heart broken. And you don't need him, you do not come second to anyone. You are first. Someone as beautiful, smart, and independent like you, any man, shucks! Any man or woman would want you. Trust me, I think you should move on with your life."

She looked up to Garrett, "Thank you Garrett, for listening to me. I want to move on. At least for these couple of months, I tried. But today... seeing his face... I just had this rush of feelings for him come back. I thought I was strong enough to get over him but... I guess not..."

"Well, he did asked you out in a way. Maybe a cup of coffee or dinner and you can have your closure." replied Garrett. "You can tell him off about how you feel, and leave if he doesn't feel the same. This way, you got your answer and just move on."

"That sounds like a good idea, but it's easier said than done."

"Nonsense. Tifa, I know that you are a strong and independent woman. And if this one guy doesn't see anything in you, he's blind. You are the star in your eyes. You keep true to yourself. Don't ever change who you are for a man."

"Thanks Garrett, I think I'll do it, I'll call him in the morning."

"Tifa... it's like 4AM, We been talking since 11PM"

"Oh you're right! Today is Sunday, bar's closed." laughed Tifa. "Well, since we are up, it's my turn to know. Why are you here?"

"Well, I am suppose to be advertising for my new store around the world. I came to Edge first to see you. I missed one of my best friends. When I needed someone to talk about my darkest times, you were there. My parents didn't approve of me, and future, they wanted me to become a lawyer. But you made me realize that I hate that ideal of being a lawyer because my parents wanted that for me. You were the one who told me that fashion was my thing, and I should persuade in a career in that path. I did, and thank you. I haven't talk to my parents since that day I told them that I wanted to design clothes, they pretty much disown me. However, I am okay with it, I truly love designing clothes, it's something that I can be happy with. It brings me joy whenever compliments it or even wear it. Like that dress you are wearing, I couldn't see anyone else, but you in that dress. I thought about you when I made it. First dress I ever designed for my brand."

"Aw no problem Garrett." replied Tifa. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on her cheeks.

"By the way, you can keep that dress. It can be one of a kind. Tifa Lockhart exclusively." he smiled.

"Really? I can't, this dress is too beautiful..." She looked at her dress again, she couldn't accept something so wonderful. Garrett put his hard work into this.

"Oh keep it. Just think of it as a present."

"Thank you Garrett." she said, "You know... I feel better now. You are such a good person to come and talk to."

"Haha. Thanks Hun." He looked at her again with this look in his eyes. "Tifa I want to tell you something, that I been holding it in for a while. I thought it was rude of me if I told you before."

"Really? What's up?" Tifa looked into his eyes, wondering what he would say.

"Well, compare to your fashion senses, and Aeris's, you totally own her. Seriously, I wanted to gag when I saw her wearing a red bolero jacket over a pink dress. If you were going to do something bold like that, mix it with some white clothes! Jesus! She looked like a pink highlighter walking around. Your purple dress makes you look like a 200gil Prostitute, but her pink dress... 100gil hooker."

Tifa laughed. "Oh Garrett, you and your fashion rants."

"It's what I do for a living." He chuckled.

"Well, It's 5AM. I think I'm going to bed." said Tifa. She got up and began to walk towards the stairs. "Good night."

"Sweet Dreams." He replied. Sitting at the booth alone, he began to think about his dear friend. _Honestly, Tifa isn't going to move on from this guy. She's so in love with him. I doubt he still has feelings for the flower seller. I wonder if she could read from his eyes at the party. He was totally into her. Then again she was never good at reading people. Oh Tifa you silly girl, maybe I can help. Hehehehehe kekeke. _

A light went off in Garrett's mind. He crept softly and quietly upstairs, and enters Tifa's room. She was sleeping in her bed like an angel. Her face was puffy and pale from crying for about five hours straight. He looked at her and smiled_. She is beautiful, even when her face is shipwreck, any man would be crazy not to like her. _It finally hit him, he was beginning to realized that he like may like her more than just a friend. _No Garrett, Tifa is just a friend, a girl who's conflicted with another man who is interested in her. Cloud you dumb ass, if you weren't cute, I totes kick your butt for making her cry._

He turned over to her desk, took her cell phone and scrolled down her contact list to 'Cloud Strife'. He began typing on her phone.

_ Hey Cloud! I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me next Friday night? I'll have Garrett watch the kids._

Message was sent at 5:43AM on February 23rd.

_ Hehe, I am still a genius, She will thank me later. _He had set a date up between Tifa and Cloud. He knew she didn't have the courage to call him in the morning, so he texted Cloud for her. Garrett went back into the guest room, and laid down on the bed, falling asleep with a silly smirk on his face.

**A couple hours later...**

_Hey Tifa, I would be happy to join you for dinner. See you next Friday night. _

Message was sent at 7:17AM on February 23rd.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wanted to make a serious scene in this chapter. I felt that chapter 3 wasn't that great, it was rushed as I was running out of ideas, and I was kinda lazy to write it. My Bad :( Anyways, yes Garrett said Star in your eyes. A feference to a song called Star in my eyes by Gowe, (also the title of this story) and the song means to stay true to yourself, something Tifa has always been. I was listening to '_Set Fire to the Rain', 'Star in my eyes', and 'Tifa's theme'_ to get inspirations, and I tried to make this chapter heartwarming, touching, and sad, but still humorous. Chapter five will be a better chapter, more meddling from Garrett.**

**P.S. Confuse about Garrett's Sexual preferences? ;) good.**


	5. Her dress, her date, her Heart

**Disclaimer: You know it, I know it. All rights goes to Square Enix. I do not own any of the Final fantasy franchise, except Garrett Wickham**

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday Morning:<strong>

"Garrett! What is this?" yelled an enraged barmaid, holding up her cell phone with a text message in front of the sleeping man.

"A text message..." replied the tired man. He drop his head back onto the pillow.

"No really? 'Hey Tifa, I would be happy to join you for dinner? See you next Friday night?' Garrett Wickham! What is this?" screamed the brunette.

"Well, I knew you didn't have the guts to call the guy in the morning, so I texted him for you! You are most welcome. You don't know how hard it was to creep into your room." replied Garrett.

"Urghh! I don't even know what to say anymore." she said. "I do want to go to dinner with him.. but it's just.. I don't know what to say or do when I am around him..."

"Just... be yourself! Trust me Ti-fi, and your date will be successful."

"Haha, this is not a date."

"Uhh yes it is, and you know it! You got like six days until the date, I can totes help you what to wear and do your hair and make up!" shouted the enthusiastic man. "You know what? I'll even custom design a dress for you."

" That's really nice and all, but I don't know if I am going, I might just cancel it.."

"No! This is your chance. If a guy you like said yes on a date with you. YOU TAKE THE OFFER." screamed the red head.

"Fine, Fine.." Tifa surrendered to his ranting. "So how are you going to design my dress?"

"Six days. That's a lot of time, I'm sure I can come up with something." replied the brilliant designer.

**xXxXxXxXx**

As the week went by, Garrett was designing the perfect dress he spent most of his time in the guest room, sketching and sewing fabrics together, while Tifa was handling the bar. The kids were back from Barrett, and the place has never been louder than before, constant laughing, yelling, the environment felt really positive, however with all this fun, Friday was approaching faster than Tifa can imagine. She wanted this week to be longer. _I can't believe that Friday is almost here. Ohh what am I going to do? What am I going to say? Calm down Tifa, it's only Cloud. Just be yourself and avoid talking about what happen that night._

**Finally.. it's Friday (gotta get down on Friday)...**

An hour before Cloud was going to pick her up, Garrett came by her room with one of the most beautiful dress he ever made. "Tifa, I think you are going to be satisfied with what I made." said the man proudly. "My best up to date!"

"Wow Garrett," said the awed Tifa. She walked out of the bathroom wearing a magnificent black strapless cocktail dress. The dresses ended just barely above her knees and a satin red ribbon wrapped around her waist. Her feet were wearing a pair of black three inches heel pump that compliments her beautiful silk, hydrated hair.

The kids were sitting on her bed, surprised and shocked as the beautiful brunette walked out of her bathroom. "Wow Tifa, you look like a princess." said Marlene.

"Thank you." giggled the woman.

"See Tifa, I thought really hard on this dress. It had to be... You. This dress isn't too exposing, yet too much to hide. Perfect amount to show off your gorgeous legs and arms. And that ribbon, oh lord, makes your waist, nay your body proportional. It just compliments you so well." Garrett was tearing up. "This is... my best work yet."

"Aww, Garrett. I think all your work is truly amazing." replied Tifa, she leaned closer to him and whispered. "By the way, can I keep this dress?"

"Haha, I knew you would love it. Maybe possibly. I'll give it to you, if and only if you can get a kiss from blondie." replied the sneaky designer.

"What the? Never mind then." she told him off.

"Just kidding hun, of course you can have it." he stated.

She walked up to him and gave him a hug. "Thank you so much Garrett, for everything you have done for me." she whispered.

For some reason he loves her hugs, just her warmth filled him up with glee and smiled. _What are you doing Garrett? Stop it! I can't ruin Tifa's chance of happiness. She loves this Cloud more than anyone. This is selfish. _He was in denial that he was some what falling for her.

Their hug came to an end when someone knocked at their door.

"Oh, he's here Tifa, go get him tiger." encouraged Garrett, laughing nervously. "Don't forget to use a condom. My little girl is all grown up."

Tifa turned around and stick her tongue at him as she left her room.

"Uncle Garret? What's a condom?" asked Denzel.

"AH! I'll tell you when you're older boy!" replied the embarrassed Fashionista.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Thoughts and emotions struck her as she continue to walk down the stairs to greeted her date. She was stunned to see him, as he was stunned to see her.

She looked at him. _ Oh my lord! He is gorgeous. Control yourself._ "Umm... Hey Cloud are you ready?"

Cloud nodded, he couldn't say a word, because he was speechless by her appearance. _Wow... she looks so beautiful. Stop drooling. Stop drooling._

The duo left the bar, and rode off on Cloud's Fenrir. Tifa had her arms wrapped around his waist as he drove, and leaned her hair against his back. She loved the wind blowing her hair out, but she was more into holding him around her arms. It gave her the most comfort and security when he is with her. They finally arrived at the restaurant, Tifa got off his fenrir with poise and grace, he couldn't help but stare at her. There was an awkward silence between the two while entering restaurant, and getting seated. Finally, Tifa broke the silence. "So Cloud, what have you been staying all these months?"

"Oh, I been residing in Aerith's church..." he replied. "I've been doing a lot of thinking."

"Like what?" she asked curiously. In the back of her mind, she was already filled with envy when Cloud mentioned the flower vender.

"Just stuff." he stated.

"Oh I see." she looked down, she knew he didn't want to talk about it.

The waitress came by to their table. "Hi, Welcome to Promesse. Ready to take your order?"

"I'll have the Pesto penne pasta." stated Tifa.

"And I'll have the seafood risotto" replied Cloud. "And bring a bottle of Bacchus's wine and two glasses."

The waitress left and the awkwardness resumed until their cuisine arrived. Tifa was just pretending to look around the restaurant, while Cloud tried to come up with something to start a conversation.

"So, what's up with you Tifa?" asked the Mako eyes enhanced man.

"Well, I haven't been out much. So busy taking care of the kids and bar. You know.. they really miss you." she replied back.

"I miss them too." he stated. But he couldn't go back, he hurt Tifa one too many times. This would only lead to heartbreak and the collapse of their friendship.

"Please come back, Cloud." She reached for his arm. The blond hair man felt nervous he looked into her eyes. Beautiful brown eyes, how mesmerizing...

"I... I can't Tifa." he replied back. "I would only hurt you even more..." He withdraw his arm from her and looked away.

"I think I know what this is about..." she softly told him. "I think it's time for me to go home..."

"Huh? Alright... Let me pay the bill." he said.

"No, let's just split it." she replied back. "I don't want you to spend that large amount of money."

The bill was split between them and the two rode back to 7th Heaven. Arriving at the front, Tifa got off his Fenrir, and said her goodbyes until Cloud shouted wait. She looked back at him.

"Tifa, I want to know. Why do you think that I left?" he asked her.

"Because... no matter how much I try, you still love Aerith. Always has been, always will be her. Staying here with me and the kids just tortures your soul even more." she told him. "And I don't want you to feel that way anymore, it hurts me to see you like this. And all these months, I just don't know anything anymore. You cracked me Cloud Strife. For the last 5 years, I lost my balance in life, and I don't see anything bright in my future anymore."

"What? All this time, you thought I was in love with her?" he asked her again.

"To think about. Yes. You were always happy when you were with her. I can't... even get you to talk to me about anything. You are living at her church for god's sakes!" She shouted, as tears began to roll down her eyes.

"You are wrong Tifa, I don't love her anymore. I love..." he couldn't finish his sentence, just trying to say those three words to the one person he loved most was the hardest thing ever.

"Anymore? I'm not a rebound Cloud! If she wasn't gone... you would be with her, while I run this stupid bar! I still would have just been a friend, and nothing more." she shouted. She finally said something that she might regret. "I am not a second choice Cloud! I loved you since the moment you left Nibelhiem and it still lingers onto me."

"What? Tifa!" it was too late, she has already gone into the bars. Garrett came downstairs and found his friend rushing upstairs in tears. He stormed outside the bar and went face to face with Cloud.

"Hey man, stop making her cry!" shouted the man raging.

"Let me talk to her." Cloud replied back.

"Trust me, you are the last person to talk to her right now." Garrett defended her.

"Garrett, please." plead the blond man.

"Nope. I suggest you leave now." he told him. "Before I have to kick your ass."

"Garrett. Plea-" Garrett punched his jaw, and came a tumbling Cloud down to the ground. _I deserved that... _

Garrett walked back into the bars and locked it up. He went upstairs and found his friend in her bed sobbing. "Tifa... I jumped him for you..."

"Ha, thank you Garrett..." she softly replied. She continued crying into his arms, until she felt asleep on him.

Cloud got back up to his feet and stared up into Tifa's bedroom window and rode off._ You are wrong Tifa Lockhart. For the past two decades, I have always been in love with you. I just.. don't __know how to say it..._

He leaned over and got a look at her face. Still red and puffy. _ Tifa, I don't know what I see in you, but every time I'm with you... I feel something something... _ he leaned in closer to her lips, and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. Hoping that he would feel something, there was nothing. No sparks, No fireworks. His feelings has deceived him, he thought he was in love with her, but it was just a crush, no. It was a good thing, now he knows. He realized that his feelings for her was to protect her, like a father protecting his own daughter from getting hurt, his feelings came whenever Cloud was brought up, and nothing more. His purpose all of this time was to be the best friend when Tifa was in need. _Hee I guess its true what they said about true love. She and Cloud belong together, not with me._ He slowly got up out of her bed, and positioned the sleeping maiden with a pillow to replace his arms. He took Tifa's phone and scrolled down her contact list. He dialed Cloud Strife. "Hello. Cloud? This is Garrett, I am really sorry for hitting you like that. Listen, can I talk to you tomorrow about something? Awesome, come by 7th Heaven tomorrow. I'll tell her that that I'll manage the bar tomorrow, she needs a break."

**The next day.**

Tifa was still in bed. Garrett, told... nay demanded that she stay in bed. it's Saturday, he got Yuffie to fill in, she needed the money anyways. He brought her up breakfast: coffee and some oatmeal.

"Thank you Garrett." She told him. "Hopefully Yuffie will do a good job."

"No problem." he replied. "Anything else you want?"

"I'm fine now. I think I'll just have some more sleep. Something I been lacking for a while." she laughed.

He left her to her slumbers and walked downstairs to wait for the man who crushed his best friend's heart to arrive. When he arrived, Yuffie booed him, pissed off for what he did to Tifa, but he completely ignored her and walked to the booth Garrett was sitting at.

"Hello Garrett." said the Young man.

"Oh my god, Cloud did I give you that black eye?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's okay I deserved it."

"Again. I am terribly sorry. I get really protected of her. After all she is.. my best friend."

"Don't worry about it. So what did you want to talk to me about?" Cloud asked.

"Well, I wanted to know what you wanted to say to Tifa. I know she isn't in the mood to talk to you, but maybe I can reason with her."

"Alright..." he said softly. "I don't know what to say.. or rather I can't say it... All these times I spent with her. I wanted to tell her, but it's the most hardest thing to say."

Yuffie walked by and joined into their conversations.

"What's going on?" asked the curious Ninja. "I want to hear it."

"Yuffie you are suppose to be filling in for Tifa." said Garrett.

"Pfffftt, No one has even enter into the bar all morning." she replied back. "I want to know what's going on."

"I'm just having the hardest time to tell Tifa, how I really feel." Cloud answered.

"Oh. Awww if only she knew." said Yuffie.

"Ha, there has been so much misunderstanding. You know how girls are." said Garrett.

"Hey!" yelled Yuffie.

"Anyways, Cloud, maybe you should write down how you feel about her." suggested the man. He handled Cloud a piece of paper and a pen.

The blue eyes man began to scribbled down onto that paper. He looked back up. "You know. That night... I wanted to tell her, but I can't... So like the coward I am, I ran away. I didn't know how to face her after that. So I hid for months. I didn't know why I did it. I felt that I couldn't bare to hurt her again."

"Cloud it's okay. Just misunderstanding." replied the man. "Honestly I don't even know what she sees in you. You ain't that attractive, and what are you wearing?"

"Haha," Cloud laughed. "I can honestly say I don't know what I see in me either." he looked back down at his note and wrote some more. "All I have done was hurt her.. and made her wait for me..."

A series of footsteps were coming down from the stairs. "Yuffie? Garrett? Are you down here?" It was Tifa. She looked at the corner of the booth where her two friends sat, next to the guy that crushed her hopes. "Oh, hello Cloud..."

"Tifa... I was just here to talk to Garrett. I'll be leaving now." he replied. He walked out the bar without looking back, she watched him go.

"Tifa..." said the ninja softly.

"So.. what was that all about?" asked the curious Brunette. She walked up closer to them.

"Uhh, Cloud gave me a note to give to you. I think you should read it." replied Garrett.

Tifa took the letter from his hands, opened it and read. To her surprise, she was shocked. "I have to find him." she said as she left the bar.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was aiming for something humorous after that last chapter, but I felt that maybe a chapter or two should have a serious tone to them, We are at the conflict and climax of the story. ;) Anyways Chapter 4-6 will be the serious heart to heart chapters. I know that you guys are expecting something humor, and I am sorry. I will try to get back onto it again.**

**I know that I been updating fast, but I can't help it. I feel so inspired to finish it. As you can see minor grammar mistakes. Can you believe it? My first fan fic I will ever finish. The end is almost near, that means more CloTi or other stories!**

**P.S. Thanks everyone who fell in love with Garrett :D**


	6. His Letter

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Final fantasy Franchise, and never will. All rights goes to Square Enix.**

**"The end is near."**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Tifa,<em>

_I know that you probably hate me for what I have done to you, and you probably would never want talk to me ever again. I understand and I respect your decisions. I am truly sorry, and never meant to hurt you. For these past years, I felt haunted because of sudden loss of Zack and Aerith, it was partially my fault that they have passed on, I was too weak to protect them, still too weak to even protect you. I didn't want to be around you when I felt this mellow, I was useless and a burden to you and the kids, moping around in Seventh Heaven, bring you guys down. Even though that was more than four years ago, I forgiven myself, and they forgiven me, these past two years, I still acted the same: depressed, passive, as if the guilt never went away, and you saw that. But it wasn't that, it was something else, it was you, talking to your male customers, makes me feel uneasy. I know that it is your job, but I can't stand it. You deserve better. Better than any of those guys, and me._

_As far as what happened that night on your roof, why I couldn't answer your question, was because, I don't know how to say... how I feel about you. You assumed that I was in love with Aerith Gainsborough. I thought I did, I'm not sure. You have to remember that those two months when we first met her, to her death, I wasn't myself. Maybe at some point I had a crush on her, but that was it. But I know that my feelings for you have never changed, since I was a boy to now. You didn't let me defend myself last night, but you had every rights to be mad at me. I hurt you in the worst way possible. Tifa, you never came second to me, you were always first. The first person on my mind when I wake up, and last person before I fall asleep. Those months when I was away in Aerith's church, I have always been thinking about you. _I don't have anywhere else to go, you are the only family I have._ It hurts me more that I have to see you sad, lost, it was unbearable, I couldn't live with myself. I am not brave, I run away from my problems, hoping it would just go away, but it never does. _

_I know that this is stupid to express how I feel on this piece of paper, but I never had the courage to say it to you face to face. Something about you makes me feel uneasy and anxious, yet I crave every moment that you are around me more. You bring me the most comfort and happiness, even though you don't see it, it is there when you are here._

_Those three words, that you been dying to hear, are the hardest thing to say to someone that I deeply care. My throat tightens up, my heart is rapidly beating, and I can't speak a word. I have never felt this around anyone, except a girl I known most of my life. She is the most beautiful, intelligent, independent...perfect person in the world, and I am not worthy of her presence. I promised her that I protect her whenever she was in trouble. I failed to protect her from myself. I have done her wrong, and destroyed her stability. She yelled at me last night, telling me that she doesn't see anything positive in her future. I think she is wrong, because all I see is a bright wonderful future for her: a family, with the man who will treat her with love and respect, willing to do anything to make her happy._

_To you final request, I will answer your question you asked that night. 'Do I love you?' My answer is yes, I do and always will love you. And I wish you happiness, and joy in your future. There isn't anything I want more than to see you smile. It's selfish of me that I want you for myself, but I can't bring you that happiness you deserve the most. _I can't tell you how sorry I am, and this is a stupid piece of paper doesn't show any real emotions. I wish I could say all of this to you, but I just can't Tifa. I hope this clears all the confusions and such that I caused. As for us, this is good bye for now.__

_Sincerely,_

_Cloud Strife._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My shortest chapter. To clear more confusions, Garrett loves Tifa, but only as best friends, and it's usually to protect a friend from getting hurt from break ups, rejections, etc. What he thought he felt, was wrong. He was protective of Tifa from getting hurt by Cloud, thus feeling this need whenever she wore his dress, it was because he was afraid of other men hitting on her. What a good father xD. I'm sure we all felt that before, or has a friend like that. And I know that I made Tifa kinda bitchy in the last couple of chapters, but she had enough, and didn't want to hear anymore, which caused the biggest conflict: Misunderstandings. Don't worry, She will win.**

**I am DETERMINED TO FINISH THIS STORY! The final Chapter WILL BE POSTED ON NEW YEAR'S EVE AT THE FINAL MINUTE (PST). **


	7. Midnight Light

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final fantasy Franchises, All rights goes to Square Enix. I do however own Garrett Wickham.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Midnight light.<strong>

She searched the entire city to find him, asked every person who walked by her "Have you seen a blond spiky hair man pass by?" The responses were all the same, "No ma'm." Tifa ran and ran panting every breathe she took with one thought in her mind, O_h my god, I have to find him, I'm so stupid. Why Tifa why?_

She ran by Aerith's church, in hope that she would find him there. Entering the deserted place, she found no one. Only a field of flowers were growing though. Oh how she loves the bright yellow flowers Aerith grew, it reminded her how delicate yet beautiful her deceased friend was.

Tifa kneel down at the alter, and prayed for her friend. "Aerith... I know it's been a while since I came by, but please forgive me. I have been a terrible friend to you. All these years... I have been jealous of you. I wanted Cloud to notice me... like how he only noticed you..." she looked down at the flowers, and began to tear up. "I know that I have made a horrible mistake, and pushed him out of my life. I don't want that. Never! Please Aerith, show me where he could be." She got up and began to walk out of the church with tears coming down from her eyes. She halted when she felt someone grabbing her shoulder, she turned around, and it was Aerith herself.

"Hello Tifa." said the emerald eyes woman. She rise her hand from Tifa's shoulder to her face. "I don't what to forgive you for. You have done nothing wrong last time I check."

"Aerith..." The brunette slowly responded. She turned from Aerith's hand. "I..I had wished that you would disappear... So.. that I could have Cloud to myself... I'm sorry, I never knew that it would actually kill you..."

"Tifa, that wasn't your fault, I knew that I had to die in order to save the World. Please you are acting like Cloud." the ghost joked.

The brunette closed her eyes, hoping it would stop her from crying. She didn't like crying in front of other people.

"Cloud was never mine to begin with. I just saw so much of Zack in him, that I got carried away. Look pass his fake persona, he loved you, not me. Whenever we talked, he always mentions you. To be honest, I was jealous of you. I wanted someone to care about me as much as he cares about you."

"Oh..."

"Tifa. You should have been here these last couple of months. He was lost, and came to me to ask what should he do to gain your forgiveness. That boy has always been shy." chuckled Aerith.

"I am an idiot." Tifa said softly. "I should have listened..."

"Nay, It was better for him to write down how he felt. It gave you a chance to see his heart. No way he could ever say the rights things about how he felt."

"How do you know that he wrote me something?" asked the brown eyes. She took out the note that Cloud wrote for her, and carefully studied it.

"Read it again Tifa, and go back to the beginning..."

"What? What beginning?" it was too late, the ghost has disappeared. Tifa didn't know what she meant by, 'Beginning'. She carefully read it again and found no hints. "Beginning... what did she mean by that?" It finally hit her. "Beginning! Of course, Nibelhiem!"

She took out her cell phone and dial 'Garrett Wickham'. "Hey get the car to Aerith's church, Can you ask Yuffie if she handle the bar and watch the kids a while. You and I need to go to Nibelhiem."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Garrett arrived shortly after the call. "Why so urgent? Nibelhiem is far. You won't get there until night falls"

He got out of the driver's seat so that Tifa can drive. She sped up, hoping to reach Nibelhiem in time. "I don't care. I saw her Garrett. I saw Aerith..."

"She's dead..."

"I know, but I think I had a vision of her. She was still absolutely gorgeous for a ghost though... Anyways she told me that if I want to find Cloud, I have to go back to the beginning. Nibelhiem was where we grew up, where he told me that he was going to join Soldier for the first time. Everything that I am looking for is there."

"Oh... You saw a ghost..." said the man quietly. _Tifa is losing it..._

"Haha, don't look at me crazy." she replied. "Trust me Garrett. I think he is there. He doesn't have anywhere else to go..."

"Aww, what are you going to say to him?" asked Garrett.

"I don't know... All these emotions and feelings are running through my veins. Garrett, have you ever felt this adrenaline that you know that you are certain you love someone? This is quite exciting." exclaimed the woman.

"No, I don't. I never felt that way about anyone. But I do believe in destiny and true love." he told her.

"What?"

"Yeah, since I met you and Cloud together, something about you guys just clicked. You guys belong together."

"Aww, thank you Garrett." she reached over from the driver's seat and hugged him. "I owe you so much. Through all of this mess, you have always been there for me, my moment of needs. I don't think I could ever repay you."

"Haha, this is what best friends are for." He told her. "I never want to see you get hurt, because you mean so much to me."

She laughed and release the hug to concentrate on the road. 'Now leaving Edge' passed one bulletin. She was passing through the meadows, it was actually quite nice to get out of town for a while.

"Ew, it stinks in the country side" exclaimed the Fashionista. "I don't know how people could ever live here. It smells like literal poop."

"Well, we aren't in the city anymore. Food has to be farmed and grown somewhere." she replied. "Besides don't you think it looks beautiful here? the mountains, the meadows, the animals?"

"Food doesn't smell like this." Garrett complained. "I guess you can say the mountains and meadows look nice, but the animals, hehe I can see them cooked and bar barque. Tifa I am hungry. I haven't ate anything!"

She couldn't help but laugh. _Oh Garrett you and your constant ranting._

It was nearly three hours since they left, the the fog was coming in closer as the sun began the set. Tifa worried that she wouldn't get there on time, she could barely see the road. Cloud was the only person running through her mind, she wanted to confess everything to him, how much she loved him, how big an idiot she was to him, but she found that they shared the same problem: Expressing themselves to one another. It didn't bother her she felt ready that she is able tell him, in a short moment, she will be reunited with him in his arms, she just wished this car would go faster. She was becoming more and more anxious to see him.

Finally they arrived in the little town of Nibelhiem. She decided to stay in the car for a moment, taking it in that she came back, the place that she once called home, and remember the horrible events that occured. Garrett stared and waited for her to do something, he broke silence.

"Wow Tifa, I can't believe you grew up here. I thought Edge was a wasteland, this place is empty!" the man criticized.

"Well, the town was destroyed several years ago... It was rebuilt by Shinra to cover up an incident." she responded. "But this place... is definitely not home anymore."

"That was my house. Or where it once stood" she pointed at two story house, she moved her finger over the one story house next to hers on the right. "That was once Cloud's home."

"You guys lived in such a secluded place."

"Haha, well this was a small village, most of the houses looked the same and everyone knew each other." she said. She looked at Garrett and confessed something to him. "But honestly, I wasn't close to Cloud. I just knew him as my neighbor. He would get into lots of fights with my old friends when we were younger, but I didn't know why though."

"Maybe he wanted to get your attention."

"Haha, I don't know, but I remember a time he called me out once. To the well, and told me that he was going to join Soldier. I was quite surprise because he hardly talked to me. This was the very first time we carried a conversation. Anyways I asked him that if I was ever in trouble, he come by and rescue me. He would be my hero. He made me the promise before he left." she smiled. "I felt that he has always kept that promise."

"Aww, that's such a cute story, more like knight in shining armor saving a princess."

"Haha." she laughed. "Well, I remember when two soldiers came to check out the reactor here. Actually I have a picture of them and me." She pulled a picture from the glove compartment. "Here, this was me almost a decade ago. I thought you should see how I looked when I was younger."

"Oh my god Tifa, what the hell are you wearing? Cow girl outfit? You just like making yourself look like a hooker every time huh?"

"Garrett! Well, to be honest, I picked that outfit because I thought Cloud was going to be there. I heard two soldiers were coming and i really hoped it was him. So I volunteered to be their guide. I wanted to show him that I'm not that little anymore."

"That doesn't make any sense... what do you mean by little? As in you were a kid and now that you are grown up you can handle yourself or that you grew a breast size or two?"

"Haha, okay I'll admit, as a child I had a slight crush on him. I wanted to impress him. Is that so wrong?"

"Oooo, trying to reel it in. Oh Tifa, weren't you like 15 at the time? So young!"

"Oh shut up!" she laughed. "I'll admit, that outfit made me feel pretty slutty. I felt disappointed when he wasn't one of the soldiers that came here. Instead those two other men came to visit the reactor. This one is Zack and the other one.. is Sephiroth..."

"Wow, that guy is cute Tifa! Why didn't you hit on him instead?" he shouted. He pointed at Zack, his crazy raven spikes, perfect body, and adorable smile attracted the red head.

"Haha, Zack was a really nice and funny guy, but I wasn't attracted to him, besides he was already dating Aerith at the time... Their relationship ended when Zack died, she didn't know... and then she died..." she sadly looked down, remembering the pain she felt when Aerith was murdered in the hands of Sephiroth.

"Hey, at least they are together now, in a better place..."

"You are right. Together forever in heaven."

"Like destiny and true love." he smiled.

"Which reminds me, we should look for Cloud now." She finally got out of the car with Garrett and began looking around the small town. They asked the local villagers if they had seen a blonde hair man around, none have seen him.

"Garrett this is hopeless... I'll never find him." she told him as they approached a small Cafe. They sat down, order coffee, and discuss where could he be. "Urgh, I really don't want to give up. But where else could he be?"

"Well, did Aerith say anything else in this 'vision' you saw?"

"Go back to the beginning..." she took out the note again. "I am at the beginning..." she began to read it again, until she realized that the beginning meant the very first time she and Cloud talked about him leaving for soldier. "Garrett, stay here! I think I know where he is." She rushed out of the small Cafe and ran as fast as she could.

"Get him Tiger." he whispered softly.

Tifa ran half way out of the village. She knew where he was, and hoped he was still there. She made it to the well where she and Cloud had their first real conversation. To her surprise, he wasn't there. _Oh no, I was too late. _She fell to her knees and began to tear up. _I was too slow... _

Moments later a small foot step came behind her. She thought it was Garrett. "I thought I asked you to stay back at the Cafe, Garrett. I don't want you to see me like this again."

"Tifa?" asked a man. It wasn't Garrett, instead it was the voice she wanted to hear. The person she has been searching for all day.

"Cloud...?" she turned around, and there he was, standing before her. "It is you!" She got up and threw her arms around him. She felt his chest against her face as the tears began to roll down her eyes again, she can feel his heart beating. "I'm sorry for the complete jerk I have been to you."

He wrapped his arms around her, it felt just right for him. He rested his head on top of hers. "No, you have nothing to be sorry for. How did you find me?"

"I had a little help." she smiled. _ Thank you Aerith, so much._

They broke free from the hug as she reached out the letter from her pocket that he wrote to her from this morning. "Oh, you read the entire thing..." he said softly. "I wish.. that I could just say it to you but.. when I'm with you. I can't."

"It's okay Cloud... for a while now I wanted to know if you did... you didn't have to say it, just show it. And you have." she said to him.

He gave her a smile, for the first time in such a while he smiled for her, and embraced her in his arm underneath the stars and moon. He closed his eyes, and took in this moment. He can't believe that after several years, he would finally have the girl he cared so much for.

Tifa squeezed him harder, she had never felt so comfortable and happy in her life, to be in the town she grew up with and the man she loved since she was a child. This felt right for both of them.

"Cloud... I know that I told you this before, but the last time I said it.. it wasn't how I wanted it to come out." she told him.

"Hmm?"

Her lips turned to his right ear, and softly she whispered. "I love you, Cloud Strife."

He pulled his face away, for their eyes to meet, he gazed into her beautiful ruby brown eyes with his mako enhanced blue eyes, and gave her another smile. She knew that he couldn't say it back, but she knew how he felt. Cloud decided another way to to express his love for her. He drew his face closer to her, she could feel his warm breathe against her cheeks, slowly their lips met. He kissed her passionately where everything began. Where he would swear his life to protect her, and where she developed feelings for him. Everything was perfect that night, everything was right.

* * *

><p><strong><span>THE FINAL<span> Author's Note: Sadly, this is the end for this story. I enjoyed writing it and I am still surprise myself that I finished it. (First FanFic I EVER FINISH INSTEAD OF SCRAPPING IT!) :D **

**The initial name for this chapter was suppose to be 'The End.' But I felt that it was a bit too dramatic. It didn't make sense with what I wanted to it be. I had another different ending for this story, but it sucked. You wouldn't want a cliche ending where Tifa finds Cloud in the Church, and tells him that she loves him and they go home together. **

**It took me a while to write this chapter, and come up with the title. The chapter's title Midnight Light by Haley, was my inspiration to the ending. What better way to end it with a kiss on New Years?**

**Happy new years everyone, and Thank you for reading my story. There will be more to come. And I may bring Garrett Wickham back into some stories :)**


End file.
